Cedric Juniper (anime)
Professor Cedric Juniper is a character appearing in the Best Wishes! series, who is a professor and researcher. Appearances Cedric is a slightly old man, who has grey hair and a short beard. Cedric wears a yellow striped shirt, with his sleeves being pulled up a bit and a grey undershirt. Cedric Juniper also wears a dark belt on his brown pants, as well as some grey shoes. Cedric often makes grins and smiles a lot. Personality Cedric, is a renowned scientist, researching Legendary Pokémon and an archaeologist. However, he is an eccentric man and also quite indecisive, at times, and mostly issues a warning what people shouldn't do in a late time. Despite these traits, Cedric is a top adventurer, who is not afraid of incoming dangers he may encounter while going through old ruins or caves. Cedric is also motivated by the Hero's Legend, which recites the story of a hero, who faces the Legendary Pokémon, Reshiram and Zekrom. Biography Pokémon the Series: Black and White Cedric first appeared after Bianca left and collapsed in front of Professor Juniper and the heroes.BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement! When Cedric woke up, he told everyone of the Hero's Temple. Long ago, the hero had turned darkness into light; once his heart had been attuned to the Pokémon, a Zekrom had appeared. Inspired, the heroes went with him into the temple, but learned about its dangers, as well as Cedric's personality. After running away from a giant boulder, nearly falling down from a collapsed bridge and going through many life-threatening situations, they managed to reach the inner sanctum, protected by a Sigilyph. Cedric was tempted to take the temple's orb, since the orb could summon Zekrom. However, the Sigilyph, as well as some Cofagrigus, started chasing the heroes, who hid themselves in old coffins. After coming out, they noticed Iris was not around. A Cofagrigus appeared and took control of Pikachu and Ash, but Cilan had Pansage use Solar Beam. This caused Iris to come out of the coffin, bandaged. The heroes started running away from the Sigilyph and Cofagrigus, seeing Cedric even took the orb. Even after returning it, Cofagrigus and Sigilyph were still angry and sent them below the surface. Cedric remembered the story of the hero, who used the orb to summon Zekrom and pull him out of the darkness. They found a way out, but were attacked by Sigilyph and Cofagrigus, who sent them flying in the air. As they were falling down, the heroes and Cedric remembered their feelings they shared and treasured their bonds with Pokémon. Cofagrigus and Sigilyph sensed these feelings and softened the heroes' fall. The heroes were grateful (besides Iris, who was skeptical about the whole exploration) and left Cedric to explore the Hero's Ruins even more.BW066: Explorers of the Hero's Ruin! Cedric contacted her daughter, Professor Juniper, as well as the heroes. He pointed out, close to Icirrus City, he found some ruins, which were tied to Reshiram. Cedric admitted he did not discover much, but invited the heroes to come to the ruins.BW111: New Places... Familiar Faces! Cedric continued to excavate the ruins and claimed the greatest discovery of the century, which surprised his team. Cedric told it was not this rock, which made his team displeased they got so excited over nothing.BW119: Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation! Before the heroes arrived, Cedric was studying a glyph wall. An archaeologist managed to transport the heroes to the White Ruins, where they met up with Cedric. Cedric greeted them and showed he found a way to unlock the ruins; he pushed the glyph cubes, unlocking the passage. After crossing the passage, they found the White Stone, though Cedric was uncertain if that really was the White Stone. Cedric recalled the White Stone held Reshiram, who would bestow the wisdom of Truth to whoever sought it out. As Cedric was reciting the legend, N came and snatched the White Stone. N admitted he couldn't allow Reshiram to be summoned and pointed out people like Cedric Juniper view it as a scientific object. Cedric denied that, but thought it could even be true, much to Iris and Cilan's shock. Regardless, Ash went after N and got stuck in a hole. N tried to help him, but fell down as well, while Cedric warned Iris and Cilan there was a maze below. Just then, Iris, Cilan and Cedric were ambushed by Team Plasma's forces.BW122: Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals! Iris, Cilan and Cedric were cornered, so Iris and Cilan sent their Pokémon to battle. However, as Colress used his machine to control the Pokémon, Iris and Cilan called their Pokémon back in time before getting affected. Iris, Cilan and Cedric ran off, the latter pointing out they had to stop Colress' machine. Once Ash and N came to the surface, Colress managed to control Ash's Pikachu, who started attacking Ash and his friends. Despite being cornered, Cedric refused that the Light Stone is given to Team Plasma. However, N got captured and the Light Stone was taken to Ghetsis.BW123: Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony! Once Reshiram was summoned and controlled by Colress' weapon, Cedric asked of Iris and Cilan to send their Pokémon to battle. Cilan sent Crustle, which crushed Cedric's cuff, freeing him. Once Team Plasma was defeated and arrested, Cedric was displeased to see the Light Stone was gone, since Reshiram flew away. However, he was glad to hear his team had found some other ruins.BW124: What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals! Gallery Cynitha, Don, Juniper, Cedric Ingo, Emmet and Alder.png See also Cedric Juniper (Adventures) References Category:Professor